Even if it kills me
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: I swore to bring you back not matter what even if it kills me in the process so just you wait Sasuke I will come and get you in no time. SasuNaru later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**E****ven if it kills me!**

_Summary_ – I swore to bring you back not matter what even if it kills me in the process so just you wait Sasuke I will come and get you in no time.

Pairing – SasuNaru.

**Rated** – M (It will probable have lemon so if you don't like it don't read it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta read by: FireFlame102

**Chapter I – Prologue**

_With Naruto_

**Flashback (****After the Sasuke retrieval mission):**

_After Naruto got out of the hospital he wandered around the village and ended up on the Yondaime's head. Looking out over the village made him remember Sasuke and their missions together, how they laughed and fought, how they insulted each other but internally they praised their rival. He really was going to miss that and just thinking about it made hot tears slide down his cheeks. After gaining control over his emotions he smiled sadly "I will bring you back Sasuke, even if it kills me, I swear I'll bring you back!" he said, voice full of determination._

_After that he left to get ramen and then go to one of the training ground__. After all he needed to become more powerful, fast; and why not start today_?

**End Flashback.**

'_I will not give up yet__, Sasuke. Just you wait I'll bring you back in no time.'_ thought Naruto as he stood on the Yondaime's head. He now knew the man was his father. How did he know? He activated his kekkei genkai (1) which consisted of the doujutsu: kuraigan (2). The kuraigan is represented by pure black eyes with white commas, the first level has two commas, the second has three, the third and last has one white dot in the center from which five lightning-like lines stretch outward. The last level was the hardest in history to open. Only one person has ever obtained that level and that person was the founder of the Namikaze clan. He was given the kekkei genkai for saving the son of Kami and Shinigami. Usually no one knew about their kekkei genkai and those who found out on the battlefield didn't live long enough to tell. The only ones that knew about Naruto's kekkei genkai were Jiraiya and Tsunade.

So that's how he found out who his father was – he'd activated his kekkei genkai after the Valley of the End and after much research, on all kekkei genkai that were known, in Konoha's library without finding anything close to his new pair of eyes, he went straight to Tsunade and asked her who his parents were. She said that she didn't know, attempting to avoid telling Naruto the truth because she thought that he still wasn't ready. But after seeing the disappointed and disturbed eyes of Naruto, she sighed and asked him to not be pissed at his father. He just did what he thought was the right thing to do. Then she told him that his parents were Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the only survivor of the Whirlpool country. At first Naruto was surprised and pissed at his father but he couldn't deny that his father did what was best. He knew that he, in his father's situation, would have probably done the same thing. After learning about his parents, he asked where his father's home was and Tsunade said that it wasn't time for him to become the heir of the Namikaze clan yet; he had enough enemies of his own without adding his fathers to them. Then he closed his eyes and opened them to show his activated kekkei genkai before looking at her to see her eyes widen in surprise. After some time of explaining how he had woken up one morning with different eyes and that he had been researching them but hadn't found anything, he got the information on the location of his father mansion; which was situated in a part of the forest where people didn't usually go.

When he got there he was very surprised, the place was BIG, very big and beautiful at that. It had a lake, training grounds (one outside and one inside), a library, and many other rooms. On the first floor were the kitchen and the living room, library and a large party room. The library was HUGE, probably bigger that the one in Konoha, and it had a secret room, which could only be opened with Namikaze blood, where all the information on his kekkei genkai was stored. The second, third and fourth floor consisted of bedrooms, each of which had its own bathroom and they were all very big with king sized beds.

And so that is how he found out who he really was.

Later, he left on the training trip with Jiraiya which wasn't for two and a half years but rather a year and a half instead, the other year he trained alone in his mansion with his kekkei genkai.

On Tsunade's orders, Shizune bought Naruto's food and weapons and brought them to him. This way nobody saw him and he was well taken care of. And so Naruto become really powerful but neither Tsunade, nor Jiraiya knew exactly how powerful he was. They only knew that by the time he 'had come back to the village with Jiraiya' he had started to use some kind of seal to hide his true appearance (like muscles). All they knew was that he was a hell of a lot more powerful that he showed.

* * *

(1)- bloodline

(2)- from the Japanese word kurai which means - dark, gloomy, dignity and nobility but in this case dark is the right choice of them all

I hope you liked it.

If someone wants to make a fanart of the doujutsu I would be very happy to see it (but about it the eyes is full black not just the pupil and the iris.)

Please review and until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

**Even if it kills me!**

_Summary_ – I swore to bring you back not matter what even if it kills me in the process so just you wait Sasuke I will come and get you in no time.

Pairing – SasuNaru.

**Rated** – M (It will probable have lemon so if you don't like it don't read it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta read by: FireFlame102

_**Last time**_

_On Tsunade's orders, Shizune bought Naruto's food and weapons and brought them to him. This way nobody saw him and he was well taken care of. And so Naruto become really powerful but neither Tsunade, nor Jiraiya knew exactly how powerful he was. They only knew that by the time he 'had come back to the village with Jiraiya' he had started to use some kind of seal to hide his true appearance (like muscles). All they knew was that he was a hell of a lot more powerful that he showed. _

Chapter II – Training and hiding!

With Jiraiya and Kakashi

In the Hospital

Jiraiya had heard the report of Naruto's mission and had decided to go and tell Kakashi. After all it's not fun to be kept in the dark.

He explained everything – how their mission was to catch Sasori's spy and how that spy turned to be Kabuto, how Orochimaru came into the picture and then Naruto went berserk. While talking about it he was thinking '_Naruto did a good job on that mission. Letting everyone believe he is weak when he can actually beat them all in a second_.' When he told Kakashi that they had encountered Sasuke in the hideout he got quiet and then he grit his teeth. '_Naruto must have a lot of patience, if it was me I would have attacked Sasuke with everything I had, but he set quietly and calmly, letting himself lose once again just so he wouldn't be exposed. If he gets exposed there is a big chance that the council and Danzou will try to kill him on the spot, and that would be troublesome, not to mention the fact that Sasuke wouldn't stay put once he was brought back by force and Danzou would use that against Naruto and the outcome wouldn't be pretty. He's a smart kid.'_ He thought and then he explained how Sasuke was more powerful and that's why he beat them up.

Kakashi sighed at the end "I see" he murmured and Jiraiya looked at him.

"Don't let it get to you. Naruto wasn't able to fight at his full potential due to the damage from the Kyuubi. Beside…" Jiraiya said trying to comfort Kakashi.

"No, that's not why I was sighing. I also assumed Sasuke would be more powerful that Naruto. Now that he has realized the difference between himself and Sasuke, he will be even more revved up for training. Right?" Kakashi said and then smiled and Jiraiya looked at him amused. '_If only you knew... if only__ you knew. I myself cannot say that I know that boy's powers but I can say that he may be able to beat even me. After all, that boy is the most surprising ninja out there._' He thought as he smiled to himself.

**On the Hokage Mountain**

With Naruto

'_This time I wasn't able to bring you back because I couldn't show my powers to the new comers in our team but next time I won't hold back no matter what, Sasuke. Just stay put until I come for you._' Naruto thought while looking at the village. Then his eyes twitched. '_That reminds me of the new comrades. I don't like them at all. Sai is a bigger bastard then Sasuke with his terrible nicknames and emotionless smile that pisses me off, not to talk about Yamato who really gives me the creeps and pisses me off all the time with his superior behavior. How the fuck am I suppose to fight in battles with a team that I cannot trust, not to mention one that I want to beat to a bloody plup? Well excluding Sakura and Kakashi who don't underestimate me as much as Sai and Yamato, but they still have no idea what I'm capable of. Damn it, I just want to fight with my real powers but I cannot because exposing my powers so early would make things worse or at least that's what Jiraiya no ero-baka and Tsunade-baa-chan are babbling all the time. My life really sucks!_' He complained in his mind and then smiled. "I better get up and get going before Sakura comes to search for me because I was late for Kakashi-sensei's visit." He said to no one in particularly and then he went to the place where he and Sakura were supposed to meet.

He was early there so he looked at the sky thinking things over; when he thought about the mission his right eye twitched.

'_Thinking about it, that bastard really was about to kill me and his eyes didn't even flinch or twitch or anything. He was one hundred percent going to kill me, if Sai hadn't stopped it, well if he hadn't, I would have used the Hiraishin to get away from the blade in the last second. I guess I was lucky that Sai stepped in or else I would have had to explain many things and at the same time making sure I didn't say the wrong things or it would put me in a bigger hole with need for more explanations. At least I was lucky in something…sigh… and now he knows about Kyuubi, too. Shit!'_ He thought while waiting and then he looked to his right out of the corner of his eye. '_Here they are_.' He whispered and when they come closer to him he put on a grin and looked at Sakura and Sai. "Ah…man! Sai is coming, too?" he said in an unhappy voice and Sakura hm-ed

"I bumped into him at the library." Sakura answered him with amused voice and he put his hands behind his head and made a pissed and disgruntled face.

"Damn it! I planed this out so it'd just be the two of us, like a date!" He complained and Sakura laughed a little. '_It's still not true, I don't wanna date Sakura, she's like a sister to me but that's another thing that I'm hiding, damn all those lies are going to be the death of me'_ he thought while making strange faces so they would believe his words.

"Jeez! If you've got enough time to think up stuff like that, go study some ninjutsu!" Sakura advised Naruto who made a grossed face.

"Bah, Studying… I can't believe you guys go to the library, it's so lame…" Naruto said with unsatisfied voice.

"Naruto, you don't just need to train physically, but mentally, too! You're a complete dunce!" Sakura said with matter in fact kind of voice and Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! That was harsh!" Naruto murmured. '_Like I really need mentally training!_' He complained in his mind and Kyuubi laughed '**Then why don't you just be yourself, brat! It's becoming irritating. I want to have some fun but all you do is pretend to be what you aren't. Live your life, kit. Don't just stay put and watch how other people live their lives and wish that you could live as yourself! And why don't you let me out in little fox form, its really getting boring here, do something!**' Kyuubi mutter and Naruto smiled slightly. '_Later, oyaji'_ Naruto said amusedly and Kyuubi growled loudly '**Don't call me that brat!**' He said with threatening voice and Naruto chuckled '_Got to go, I think I left my instincts take control of my body too long and Sai just said something that he shouldn't, I am going to get beaten by Sakura for him, I really wanna beat the shit out of him right now for getting me into this'_ Naruto complained with pissed voice. '**So what did he call Sakura?**' Kyuubi asked amusedly and Naruto laughed a little (mentally) '_Ugly'_ and with that he left the laughing Kyuubi to himself, so he could stop Sakura from killing Sai.

"Damn you!" Sakura screamed and tried hit Sai but Naruto stopped her, getting hit a few times in return.

"Sai, you're killing me!" Naruto complained while holding Sakura back and Sai made a surprised face.

"I am? How?" Sai asked as Sakura hit Naruto again before she finally got her hands on Sai and hit him too.

"Sakura-chan, why'd you hit me?" Naruto asked with sulking voice. And after that they made their way to Kakashi's room.

"So you're the new team member… Sai, right?" Kakashi asked as he looked over his orange book at Sai and Naruto; Sai answered "Yes".

Kakashi seeing the pink cheeks on both Sai and Naruto, narrowed his eyes slightly. "Come here, Sakura" he said as he made a move with his hand so Sakura would come closer to him. "I see they've got some scratches. Did they get in a fight already? I know Naruto well enough to not be surprised, but…" he whispered to her. '_Damn that Sai! Things are starting to get more and more complicated and it's pissing me off!'_ Naruto thought and Kyuubi laughed at him '**That's what you get when you make yourself look like a total moron, kit!**' he said with a mocking voice and Naruto's right eye twitched. '_Shut up_!' he ordered and Kyuubi chuckled again then murmured a little '**Fine, Fine'** and left Naruto to himself.

"No, it's not that! Honestly we get along very well. " Sakura muttered with an uncomfortable voice and Kakashi said "Oh, I see. Well, that's good!" with a little untrusting voice and Sakura laughed uncomfortably.

After that they talked about the last mission and about Sasuke and then about the new training that only Naruto was suitable for but then they were interrupted by team 10.

**With Tsunade**

"Good job on your report." Tsunade said to one of her ANBU.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave, then." He answered and disappeared in puff of smoke.

"Akatsuki is finally starting to get serious. It's only a matter of time before they target Konoha." Shizune said as she looked at Tsunade

"It's definitely a dangerous situation, but it's also our chance to take them out. We need to get serious, too." Tsunade said, a little too happy. '_Naruto, I am sure you are waiting impatiently for the time to come, for the time when you will finally be able to be yourself, just a little bit more and then we will all wait and pray that you win. You're born to shine, so prove it, brat!'_ Tsunade thought while looking at the village and smiling.

**Back with Naruto**

While making their way out of the hospital room, to go to barbeque, Naruto turned slowly toward the room and smirked. 'I wonder what they'll talk about, guess I'll make one kage bunshin to go with the others while I spy on sensei' Naruto thought and silently made one bunshin**. 'Smart idea, kit! So why don't you make one solid body for me? It's getting very boring here!'** Kyuubi murmured and Naruto smiled. '_I was wondering where you went, but here you are again, Kyuu!_' Naruto said with amused voice and Kyuubi growled. '**Stop making fun of me kid! You're pissing me off!' **_'Ok…ok! I'll make you a solid body and get you out of the seal but you'll become my summon and I'll be your only master by a contract, that way Madara has no chances of controlling you again. Do you agree?' _Naruto said with a matter of fact kind of voice and he just knew that Kyuubi was smiling or smirking. "I Agree!" Kyuubi yelled happily like a little child and Naruto smirked and then went to the window, so he could listen. He needed to hide his chakra well because Asuma was staring out of the open window and could easily find him if he wasn't careful.

Naruto was a little angry at Shikamaru's words and that he said that he was even weaker that Gaara. '_Oh, come on, I beat Gaara when I was a gennin!'_ Naruto complained in his head and Kyuubi laughed a little. '**If I am not wrong they still think that you're gennin. By the way, when do you plan to tell them that you were promoted to jounin?'** Kyuubi asked with amusement and Naruto smiled _'Soon, maybe, who knows?' _After saying that Naruto glared at the ground and growled. _'Fuck this I am not going to let them say things like _'He wouldn't stand a chance. Not yet!'_ not anymore! No more masks, I am sooo pissed off!' _Naruto yelled in his head and Kyuubi smiled '**I'll be very happy if you do that, but are you sure it's a good idea, you know that Tsunade will complain like crazy, so are you ready to take her on too?'** Kyuubi muttered and Naruto smirked _'It's not like I'm going to show my bloodline, I'll hide it until the time comes to fight with it.'_ Naruto said amused and then disappeared only to reappear right in front of Kakashi, with his back to the wall.

"You know it's not very nice of you to talk about other people behind their backs." Naruto said with amused but yet angry voice and the eyes of the three other shinobi widened like dinner plates.

"Na-Naruto? How did you?" Shikamaru stuttered, Asuma and Kakashi looked at Naruto with rised eyebrows in silent question.

"You know I was sitting right behind that window and no one sensed me. Just because I act weak doesn't mean I am, I can beat several members of the Akatsuki. Although, if the leader is who I think he is, then I might have a little of trouble winning, but I would definitely make sure he doesn't trouble Konoha for a while. Oh and Shikamaru, I don't think I need to go trough the Chuunin exam when I'm already classified as a jounin and S-rank seal master." Naruto said in a very angry voice and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" Kakashi almost screamed out and Naruto smirked at him.

"Ever since I came back to Konoha I have been promoted to jounin level and after passing some tests with flying colors I was classified as an S-rank seal master. I guess I do have a chances against the lowest Akatsuki members." Naruto answered with amusement and Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto.

"If that's true, you could of brought Sasuke back!" Kakashi growled out and Naruto glared at him.

"Sorry but I don't wanna die, yet." Naruto said Kakashi glared at him, too.

"What do you mean?" He asked Naruto as he looked at him, trying to sense if he was lying or not.

"Oh, it's not the best idea to show my powers to two ANBU-s, Yamato would at least report to Tsunade and she would tell him to shut his mouth but the other one reports directly to Danzou, who has been trying for years to convince Sandaime and now Tsunade-baa-chan into making me a weapon. Then he would report to the council, who have been trying to convince Tsunade to lock me up somewhere. As for Sasuke, he wouldn't want to stay here, he'd definitely try to escape again. So, yeah, that's a great idea!" Naruto said with sarcasm and they all looked at the ground. "By the way Kakashi, if your training is the perfecting of the Rasengan, then you better think of something else because I've already finished that." Naruto murmured and Kakashi smirked.

"You've grown big, Naruto!" Kakashi said smiling and Naruto looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"When time passes by, everyone grow big, and then get old." Naruto said and they all laughed a little but then Kakashi became serious again.

"Care to tell us what's going with your seal, you say you've become an S-rank seal master but then why is your seal breaking?" Kakashi asked as he narrowed his eyes toward Naruto; Asuma and Shikamaru both looked at Kakashi with surprise and then at Naruto with curiosity.

"Damn, you really ask the most troublesome questions!" Naruto said and Shikamaru murmured "That's my line" quietly.

"Well Tsunade made me hide my powers and the fact that I am a seal master, and with the fact that the seal is supposed to get weaker I needed to make it looks like it really is." Naruto muttered and Kakashi smiled but then glared again.

"Why did you hit Sakura, then?" He asked with anger and Naruto scratched his neck.

"Umm, you see me and Kyuubi had quarrel and neither of us were paying any attention to the outside world and it ended up with the chakra going out of control and hitting Sakura, after it hit her I got even more pissed at Kyuubi and started yelling at him that it was his fault and he yelled at me that it was mine and we started fighting and that's why I got all the chakra burns. It's a stupid story!" Naruto said with uncomfortable voice and troubled face and he blushed a little when they started laughing at him. "Stop laughing!" Naruto complained.

"You and Kyuubi…had a quarrel?" Shikamaru said through his laughing and Naruto glared at him.

"Laughed as much as you want, assholes!" Naruto complained with a sulking face.

After that they talked a little bit more and then they parted ways, saying a quick 'bye'.

Naruto was home when his kage bunshin dispelled himself and he got all the information, and laughed at it. "Sai pisses me off but at the same time amuses me." Naruto said aloud. '**When are you freeing me?' **Kyuubi asked and Naruto sighed. 'Now' He answered and then went to the wardrobe, he put his hand on end of it and pushed a little chakra in it and then out of nowhere puffed a big scroll.

Naruto opened it and put his hand on the center of the seal marks, pushing chakra into it, the seal marks started to change and after around 10 minutes a four tailed fox stood next to him.

"Finally I have my own body. Thanks, kit!" Kyuubi said happily and Naruto smiled.

"First- you will not kill or hurt people that haven't attacked you, second- while outside you will walk in one tailed form, third- don't go after Madara, the time will come for him to get what he deserves." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded.

"Fine by me, kit. I'm just happy that I'm finally free." Kyuubi said and then changed to his one tailed form.

"I won't talk to you outside, so don't worry, but now take me on a walk!" Kyuubi said with amused and happy voice and Naruto laughed a little.

"Fine…Fine" Naruto said and with that they went outside.


	3. AN

This is important so please READ.

Hey guys I know you're probably pissed because for one this is not a new chapter and there is the thing I am going to say that you wouldn't like….

Well I am going to stop writing for a while (I am last year of high school and there are those two final exams coming soon and I am busy studying) then after they end (if I get some free time I will use it to write too) I will go through my stories and change many things in them….. You know there are many mistakes and confusing things in Namikaze Noriko and Namikaze Kimiko… and there are some in the other stories…. So yeah I am going through them over again and there may even be change in the plots to begin with. Oh, and if some of you have any suggesting on what to change and what you want to happen just review me with your plan or send me a message.

If there is some of you that want to be my beta for some of those stories just send me a message!

I hope you don't hate me or my stories because of this and stay on watch for the new things.

Also I am going to put out a poll for which story to start re-writhing fist, so if you want this to end sooner go and give your suggestion.

Thank you for reading this and until next time.

With love – The Ice Mistress


End file.
